watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 078
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Uchi returns to the room surprised to find the rest of her group still awake having tea. She turns in and tell them to keep the noise down. Yuri agrees that they should all go bed as well. Tomoko lays awake staring at the ceiling since she and most of her group had already slept through the day. She wonders if anyone else is awake and begins to think of increasingly insulting questions to discuss. Eventually, she realizes that the others will think she is starting a fight. She sleeps next to Uchi and stares into her sleeping face. She sees a resemblance to Yū when Uchi's face is half-hidden and her eyes are closed. Thinking of Yū makes her reminisce about her middle school field trip where she tried to molest Yū in the dark but accidentally stimulated the sleeping Kawamoto instead. Back in the present, Tomoko tries to cast aside the memory. She wonders what caused her to remember such an embarrassing moment. Returning to her memories, Tomoko recalls making farts sounds blowing on her wrist. There are some giggles, and Yū calls out to her. Returning to her present and enjoying the joke, Tomoko uses her forearm to let one truly "rip," and Yoshida angrily storms to a window to open it while cursing whomever is farting. Tomoko recoils in fear embarrassment then, shaking, types on her phone. Back in her home, Yū sleeps soundly but is awaken by her phone. She happily notices that it is a message from Tomoko. The message reads: "Yū-chan, You didn't think I really farted back then, right?" Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Emiri Uchi *Masaki Yoshida *Yuri Tamura *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama (flashback) *Kawamoto (flashback) Referbacks *When Tomoko says she slept through the day, she is referring to Chapter 77 where after visiting Fushimi Inari Peak the group was too tired to stay awake and missed dinner. Trivia *Sleeping as a group of four, if Tomoko is the lower-left corner of a square, Yoshida sleeps with her head next to Tomoko's at the upper-left corner, Yuri sleeps in the upper-right corner, and Uchi faces Tomoko in the lower right-corner. *Back in the middle school trip, Yū calls out to Tomoko from the direction of above her head when Tomoko makes the sound. When Tomoko tries it again in present time, someone makes the "tch" sound from the same direction which would be Yoshida. Cultural References *''Crows'': a manga about delinquents. Memorial Moments *Tomoko makes amusing noises. *Tomoko touches the wrong girl. Quotes *What do you guys do when you go home right after school everyday? Have any of you ever had a boyfriend before? I bet you're all virgins, right? I bet your ancestors were all a bunch of perverts!" – Tomoko *"Who the hell keeps farting . . . whatever, I'm letting in some air!" – Yoshida probably Gallery Ucchi_Sleeping.png|Tomoko stares at Uchi's sleeping face. Yū_Reads_Tomoko_Text.png|Yū is confused by Tomoko's late night text. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 9